


Typical Male Fantasy

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Showers, Threesome - F/F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is ashamed of himself. But only a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Male Fantasy

After his morning jog, Barry tossed his clothes into the hamper and stepped into the shower stall. He turned the water on cold to start with, to sluice the sweat from his body, and stood just outside of the spray so he wouldn't get frozen by it. He cupped his hands under the water and ran them up his arms and across his chest, stepping forward after a few seconds. He twisted on the hot water and felt it start to warm up as it pelted him. He had a small sponge on the end of his loofah and pressed it to the base of his neck, letting the water run down his spine. 

His eyes were closed as he scrubbed. Korsak would mock him for the loofah and the scented soap and... well, hell, none of his ablutions would pass the Korsak "man test." But he didn't get any complaints from the ladies. Even Jane had once slowed down while passing his desk and offered a "Damn, Frost, you smell _good_." And it felt good to be the most put-together person in the office.

Unless Maura Isles was there, of course. He couldn't compete with that picture of perfection. He envisioned her coming through the doors to the bullpen, lab jacket incongruous over some designer sheath. Long legs accentuated by high heels, sheer stockings that showed off her calves, hair that moved with her, looked alive. In his fantasy she glanced toward him, smiled, and winked. 

Barry looked down and saw his cock responding to the fantasy. So it would be Maura today. He could work with that. He held his hand under the spray, spreading his fingers and then putting his palm against his stomach and sliding down. His skin was smooth, and the running water made it feel like silk. Korsak would never understand manscaping. Maybe that was why Korsak didn't have a lady in his life. 

He extended two fingers under his cock and began to stroke. Ever since high school, he used people he actually knew as fantasy fodder. It was easier than using celebrities. He'd tried that before, but it was like masturbating to a cardboard cutout. No one knew celebrities; all he could know is the face they showed to the world and the characters they played. But using real people... that he could wrap his head around. Sure, it was a little shameful. Okay a lot shameful. But what was the harm with it? Was it better to use strangers? He didn't see the distinction.

But okay. His brain had zeroed in on Dr. Isles, so he focused on her. A dark morgue, a late night. He would offer to rub her shoulders and she would sag under his touch. She would tilt her head forward, her hair over one shoulder, and her breath would slow as she relaxed. " _That feels wonderful, Barry..._ " He imagined pressing against her, feeling the curve of her body through her skirt, and then he saw her turning to look over her shoulder before she said, " _My office door locks..._ "

And a lock would be necessary. Because before they could get there, what if Jane came in? Pursuing a lead, looking for evidence, asking if Maura needed a ride, it didn't matter. She would come in and freeze when she saw what was happening, and then she would say, "Hell, don't stop on my account," and start undoing her blouse.

Barry raised his eyebrows without opening his eyes. Well, that was a twist, but not entirely unexpected. It was the typical male fantasy, right? Being with two women was what every man strived for. It was the holy grail of sexual conquests. For a while he imagined it would be a foursome, but that many people would just make it a nightmare. Someone would walk away disappointed. With three, it was a perfect blend.

He imagined Maura and Jane undressing him, then he pictured them kissing each other as he lay back on the table. It was surprisingly easy. Jane on one side of the table, Maura on the other, leaning forward to kiss above his body. His hand on the back of Maura's thigh, his other hand on Jane's hip, as he watched their tongues touch before their heads turned and the kiss deepened.

Okay. He could go with this. Without bothering to maneuver them, suddenly both women were kneeling on the table. Jane was topless, and her hand was under Maura's dress. They were breathing hard, and Barry had become a voyeur in his own fantasy. He stroked his hand over the length of his cock, imagining Maura brushing it with her fingers before she focused on Jane again. 

He scoffed at himself, his hand slick, a film of soapy water forming between his hand and cock as he pumped his fist. Even in his fantasy he couldn't pull those two apart. They would kill him if they knew he was picturing this, but if a guy couldn't have a threesome, he'd settle for just watching the two ladies go at each other. And Jane and Maura were friends. Closer than some married couples, even. He would be surprised if they hadn't talked about--

Wait! They _had_ talked about it, if the rumors were true. They told some dude they were a couple to get him to leave them alone. He hadn't heard the full story, but apparently they had _really_ sold it. The guy was solidly convinced. Had Jane nibbled Maura's ear? Kissed her neck? Or had they really gone for it like the imaginary versions in front of him?

He hissed and bowed forward, the water splattering against the crown of his head before flooding over his face. And if they had sold it enough to convince someone else, maybe they'd sold it well enough that they were a little confused themselves. " _Maybe we should just get it out of our systems. We'll see if we like it, and we can move on from there._ "

" _And if we do like it?_ "

Maura would shrug. " _Then we'd go from there._ "

And then they would kiss each other. Softly at first. Then harder. Pulling each other close, moaning as they realized they couldn't stop at just a kiss. Maura tearing open Jane's--

"Ah! Fuck..."

Barry came, his shoulders hunched and his hips thrusting forward as the fantasy screeched to a halt in his brain. He washed his hand, washed his cock, and finished bathing before he shut off the shower and toweled himself off. He put the fantasy out of his mind as he dressed and headed out to work.

He arrived at the same time as Maura and Jane. He spotted them on the sidewalk, smiled and waved, and compartmentalized his fantasy. The women he'd imagined in the shower were separate from the women moving on an intercept course for him right at that moment. They were friends; of course they would carpool. Didn't mean they were coming from the same place.

Barry jogged up the front steps and pulled open the door for them. "Morning, ladies."

"Detective Frost." Jane gave him an overly deferential fake bow as she went inside. 

Maura smiled as she walked past, then furrowed her brow and twisted to keep facing him without slowing her speed. "Mm. You smell amazing, Barry."

Barry chuckled and followed the women into the building. Let Korsak mock his bathing rituals. A little mockery was worth the benefits.


End file.
